


Mind Clutter

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Occlumency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to see inside my mind? Believe me, you don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for an Occlumency challenge

You want to see inside my mind? Believe me, you don't

It is a place of chaos, cluttered with too many thoughts only half finished

Do I want the left over carrot-stew for dinner or rather ... has gran already sewn up my ripped pants with the ... did I write that letter to ... where did I last leave my broom kit ... or I could eat out with ... no, not green hair, it would clash with the ... no, no, the carrots are just fine...

You see, mind clutter is all that you would find in my thoughts.  
Sometimes I wish I could rip myself into three, just to finish one train of ... but ripping apart would hurt, I'm sure that...

They call me bright, but they don't see past the ... I really need those pants on Sunday or else ...

I do my best not to let anyone see that past the clam face there is a troubled mind ... so why would I let you read my mind?


End file.
